La Baguette Miracle
by Leia Tortoise
Summary: Par l'équipe de Vitmagic! Argus Rusard reçoit un prospectus qui le rend plus excité qu'un accord signé d'Autorisation de Fouetter des Elèves. L'action se passe avant le tome 5. [one shot] [traduction de The WunderWand de bajab]


**La Baguette-Miracle**

Un **one-shot (/s/2792057/1/)** de **bajab (/u/943028/)** traduit par **Leïa Tortoise (/s/1003575/)**.

**A noter:** Le rating de la fic originale était K, mais j'ai préféré mettre la traduction en **K+**, simplement pour la **vulgarité du langage** à certains endroits.

**Disclaimer de la Traductrice:** Rien n'est à moi: l'univers et les personnages sont de JK Rowling, et la fic originale est de **bajab (/u/943028/)**. Je ne gagne rien avec ce texte, juste un bon exercice d'anglais, le plaisir de faire partager une fic qui me plaît beaucoup, et surtout (peut-être!) des reviews: et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

Je remercie mes relectrices, **Fenice (/u/407758/)** et **Crookshank (/u/749919/)**, pour leur aide toujours fidèle et efficace.

**Spoilers:** Principalement le tome 2 de Harry Potter, pour le passage avec Vitmagic. Mais aussi les autres, notamment pour Pénélope (certainement Deauclaire!).

* * *

**_En-tête d'origine:_**

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de Harry Potter et tous ses éléments sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros. Je ne suis en aucune manière affilié à JKR ou à Warner Bros, et j'utilise ces éléments sans leur permission ou leur connaissance.

* * *

.

_Ça_ parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard, traquant silencieusement sa proie. Invisible, _ça_ longeait les portes et les escaliers. Les élèves, pris par leur propre objectif, ne le sentaient pas flotter en silence derrière eux.

Des hordes d'innocents premières années tentèrent, à l'occasion, _ça_ de changer de chemin, mais _ça_ s'arrangeait pour rester concentré; ce que _ça_ visait valait bien plus que les couinements terrifiés de quelques petits enfants.

Enfin _ça_ arriva là où ses victimes se cachaient.

"Bouh!" hurla Peeves, qui apparut en ouvrant violemment la porte du placard.

Deux élèves étaient à l'intérieur, un garçon et une fille. Au cri de Peeves, la fille hurla et sortit d'un bond si rapide que le garçon tomba par terre; heurtant les serpillières et les balais qui normalement avaient le placard pour eux tout seuls.

"Trouvés!" caqueta bruyamment Peeves.

La fille prit une teinte rouge vif et courut loin du placard en se cachant le visage dans les mains. Le garçon essayait de se relever mais il continua à trébucher et à tomber dans les balais où ses jambes étaient empêtrées.

"Attends, Pénélope!" cria-t-il.

Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie Poudlard, partit d'un rire hystérique et s'envola pour suivre la fille tout le long de son retour au dortoir. Pendant tout ce temps il fit des bruits de baisers obscènes et lança "Bisous bisous doux, viens nous faire un bisou!" à la fille qui mugissait de honte en même temps qu'elle courait.

Bloqué par un charme à l'entrée du dortoir, Peeves retourna à l'endroit où il avait vu les première années et commença à les bombarder des ordures d'une poubelle. Il fut finalement chassé par un des professeurs, et il se mit en quête d'une autre bêtise.

Les bêtises étaient le principal but dans la vie de Peeves, pour autant qu'on puisse dire qu'il était vivant.

Les fantômes l'évitaient, les élèves se méfiaient de lui, et les professeurs l'ignoraient quand ils le pouvaient. Presque tout le monde était victime d'un de ses tours à un moment ou à un autre, et en général, personne ne tenait à l'inciter ou à trop attirer son attention quand il était dans les parages.

Il était en train de disposer consciencieusement deux armures dans une position compromettante, en chantant joyeusement une comptine qui parlait d'un bûcheron qui ne savait rien abattre (et qui avait donc offert sa hache), quand il se passa quelque chose de très inattendu. Quelqu'un murmurait son nom.

"Psst, Peeves", disait la voix, viens par ici.

Alarmé, Peeves se tourna dans tous les sens en cherchant l'origine de la voix.

"Qui est là?" demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet, mais intrigué. Très peu de gens avaient jamais recherché sa compagnie pour quoi que ce soit.

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, une large tapisserie s'écarta du mur et une main jaillit pour lui faire signe.

"Par ici", dit le propriétaire de la main, "viens par ici, vite!"

Pressentant un mauvais coup en préparation, Peeves abandonna sa sculpture d'armures amoureuses et vola jusqu'au passage derrière la tapisserie.

Deux rouquins l'y attendaient.

"Salut Peeves" dirent ensemble Fred et George Weasley.

"Oooh, ce sont les merveilleusement malicieux Weasley!" dit Peeves avec un petit rire excité.

Si Peeves l'avait pu, il aurait éprouvé du respect pour les deux garçons qui se tenaient en face de lui, souriants. Au cours des quelques brèves années depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, ils avaient presque réussi à rivaliser avec lui pour semer le désordre. Pendant que les autres garçons de leur âge rétrécissaient les draps des lits ou plaçaient des seaux d'eau en équilibre sur les portes, les Weasley changeaient des rats en brosses à dent qui reprenaient leur forme initiale aux moments les plus inopportuns.

"Sshhh", dit George, un doigt devant la bouche. "Nous avons une autre mission pour toi."

¤§¤§¤§¤

Argus Rusard était, de l'avis de tous les élèves, un sale type.

Né de parents sorciers, mais sans une once de magie en lui, il méprisait les élèves qui envahissaient les galeries de son collège sacré. Ils laissaient des détritus à l'intérieur des armures, renversaient de la nourriture dans les couloirs, cassaient les choses, et, pire que tout, ils faisaient du bruit.

En tant que concierge, il en allait de sa responsabilité de garder Poudlard propre et bien rangé, mais les élèves semblaient conspirer pour transformer les bâtiments anciens et leur magnifique décor en un cloaque bouillonnant.

Oh, combien il rêvait d'en pendre quelques uns par leurs orteils magiques en toc et de leur inculquer un peu de respect à coups de fouet dans le derrière…

Pour le moment, Rusard effectuait son habituelle ronde nocturne dans les couloirs. Les élèves n'étaient pas autorisés à sortir de leurs lits après le couvre-feu, mais quelqu'un s'était trouvé là récemment. Sa chatte, Miss Teigne, ronronnait et s'enroulait autour de ses jambes.

"Qui c'est, ma douce?" demanda-t-il à l'animal couleur de poussière. Elle le fixa de ses yeux immenses et miaula fort.

"C'est un élève, alors?" dit-il avec espoir en levant sa lampe pour mieux voir le corridor.

Il ne voyait rien, mais il pouvait entendre un faible bruit au loin. Rapidement il s'avança un tableau de paysage accroché à proximité sur le mur, et le prit par un angle. Avec à peine un à-coup, le tableau coulissa pour révéler une alcôve.

Couvrant la lanterne, Rusard grimpa dans la niche et tira le tableau derrière lui. Miss Teigne avait choisi de rester de rester dehors, dans le couloir.

A l'intérieur de l'alcôve obscure, Rusard sonda le mur jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé une petite porte munie d'un loquet. Une fois soulevé, il révélait deux trous en forme d'yeux dans lesquels il colla les siens, et alors il arbora un sourire mauvais.

A travers le judas il put voir un petit être avec des yeux sombres, espiègles, et une grande bouche. C'était Peeves, qui était en train d'empiler des chaises de la salle de classe en une pyramide oscillant dangereusement.

Une lueur étrange sortait d'un seau posé à côté des chaises. A l'évidence il avait l'intention de placer le seau au sommet une fois que toutes les chaises seraient disposées à son idée. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la première personne qui passerait trop près finirait couverte du contenu sinistrement brillant du récipient.

L'humeur assombrie, Rusard grommela entre ses dents. Pire que tous les élèves, il y avait Peeves, constamment en train de faire une crasse ou de casser un objet précieux. Rusard aurait échangé n'importe quand une classe pleine de morveux contre cet esprit frappeur malicieux.

"PEEVES, beugla-t-il depuis le judas, JE PEUX VOIR CE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE!"

Affolé par le hurlement inopiné, Peeves échappa la chaise qu'il était en train de placer. Elle tomba, entraînant toute la structure instable dans un fracas assourdissant.

Le sourire mauvais de Rusard disparut lorsque le seau de cochonnerie verte et phosphorescente s'écrasa sur le mur, coulant dans le judas et mouillant son visage.

Bien plus tard, Rusard retourna à son bureau miteux et sans fenêtre. La lumière d'une unique lampe à huile, qui se balançait au plafond bas, diffusait une faible lueur sur son bureau et sa chaise. Nettoyer les salissures qu'avait laissées Peeves lui avait pris la plus grande partie de la nuit et Rusard se sentait extrêmement grincheux et complètement crevé.

Attrapant un formulaire dans un des nombreux meubles de rangement alignés sur le mur, il s'assit dans un fauteuil râpé devant son bureau et se prépara à rédiger son rapport. Avec un peu de chance il accumulerait assez de preuves des méfaits de Peeves pour enfin l'expulser une bonne fois pour toutes.

C'est alors que Rusard remarqua au beau milieu de son bureau une grande enveloppe violette brillante, portant une inscription argentée.

Grognant de surprise il plissa les yeux, méfiant, et ramassa l'enveloppe. En en-tête, dans une belle écriture cursive en encre d'argent, s'étalaient les mots _Baguette Miracle – Par l'équipe de VITMAGIC (Cours par correspondance pour sorciers débutants)._

Quelques années plus tôt, Rusard avait dépensé une coquette somme pour les cours de Vitmagic. Ils étaient censés lui donner les pouvoirs magiques dont il avait manqué à la naissance, mais ça n'avait jamais marché.

N'avoir aucune compétence magique, quand on vivait dans un monde magique, était le pire supplice qui soit. Les sinistres petits cons qui erraient dans les couloirs de Poudlard n'avaient pas idée de la chance qu'ils avaient, et ils se croyaient tout permis.

D'un coup de baguette,ils pouvaient nettoyer les salissures qui lui prenaient des heures avec un seau et une serpillère. Si une goule déplaisante se cachait dans les toilettes, un simple nouveau coup de baguette et plus de problème.

Ce n'était pas juste.

Rusard avait pourtant décidé de se venger d'eux. Chacune des retenues devait leur apprendre ce que c'était de faire les choses à la dure. Toutes les tâches les plus désagréables, les plus ingrates étaient gardées pour les élèves qui se conduisaient assez mal avec un des professeurs pour être punis d'une façon plus exemplaire qu'une perte de points pour sa maison.

Le temps qu'ils passaient avec Rusard n'était pas perdu.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et la vida sur son bureau. Une profusion de grands parchemins verts en tombèrent.

Intrigué malgré lui, Rusard déplia les parchemins et lut.

_**Baguette Miracle**  
L'invention la plus étonnante depuis un siècle!  
Marre de ressembler à un Cracmol?  
Vous voulez faire vraiment de la magie mais vous n'avez AUCUNE capacité?  
Maintenant vous POUVEZ!_

Rusard grogna. C'était mieux que les résultats garantis, vite jetés à la poubelle, qu'ils avaient utilisé pour l'accrocher quand il avait commencé les cours de Vitmagic.

_La Baguette Miracle est une baguette spécialement enchantée qui fera de la magie pour vous!_

**VOUS N'AVEZ ABSOLUMENT AUCUNE APTITUDE A AVOIR!**

Rusard cligna des yeux avec surprise et relit la dernière phrase, puis une troisième fois juste pour être sûr.

_J'étais en fait un moldu jusqu'à ce que j'achète la Baguette Miracle, _disait Wade Fryelse du Vermont. _Maintenant j'ai vraiment l'air de ce que je suis en réalité!_

Il y avait beaucoup d'autres témoignages, tous plus excessifs dans leurs déclarations.

_J'ai décroché mon emploi au Ministère grâce à ma capacité à jeter un sort de Confusion; _écrivait Seewoe Greylag. _Heureusement j'avais acheté ce sortilège avec ma Baguette Miracle. Maintenant c'est à peine si je dois faire un effort._

Pendant qu'il lisait, Rusard ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il devenait excité. A la dernière page, il en avait presque la bave aux lèvres.

_Commandez votre Baguette Miracle maintenant et recevez un sortilège optionnel en plus du sort de lévitation Wingardium Leviosa de base, GRATUIT!_

_N'attendez plus! Commandez maintenant, et bénéficiez de l'offre spéciale réservée à nos clients, en choisissant l'une des compétences suivantes sans aucun frais supplémentaire!_

_Reparo – Recollez tous ces objets qui restent cassés depuis des années!  
Récurvite – Nettoyez toutes les saletés instantanément. Plus besoin de se faire mal au dos!  
Protego – Protégez-vous des maléfices et mauvais sorts!  
Legilimens – Sachez ce que pensent les gens!  
Expelliarmus – Désarmez vos ennemis!  
Finite Incantatem – Annulez l'effet de n'importe quel sortilège!  
Riddikulus – Débarrassez-vous de cet Epouvantard gênant une bonne fois pour toutes!  
Waddiwasi – Mettez fin à cet esprit frappeur qui vous ennuie!_

La liste continuait, mais les yeux de Rusard s'étaient arrêtés à cette ligne.

_Mettez fin à cet esprit frappeur qui vous ennuie!_

Il relut.

_Mettez fin à cet esprit frappeur!_

Un sourire releva les lèvres de Rusard.

_Mettez fin à Peeves._

Pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, Rusard resta parfaitement immobile, tenant le parchemin devant lui. Pourtant, il ne le lisait plus. Il avait le regard lointain, rêvant d'un monde où il pourrait faire de la magie; un monde sans Peeves.

Soudain il revint à la vie et fouilla dans les pages de témoignages et de sortilèges jusqu'à ce qu'il ait en main le formulaire de commande. Se jetant sur une vieille plume tordue dans son tiroir, il cocha toutes les cases jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'addition.

Le total fut près de le faire changer d'avis.

Après une heure à se ronger les ongles, il reprit le formulaire de commande et raya tous les sorts optionnels jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que l'option gratuite.

La dernière case du formulaire servait à choisir le modèle de baguette. Dédaignant les baguettes spécialisées comme la Magicien Haut-de-Forme, et les médiocres comme la réplique HP, Rusard choisit celle qui portait le nom de Défenseur de la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle était décrite comme une baguette presque noire, longue de 18 cm, Ebène, nerf de cœur de Basilic – Très puissante, entre de bonnes mains.

Les quelques jours qui suivirent passèrent si lentement pour Rusard, qu'il alla même jusqu'à vérifier que l'horloge massive de la cour fonctionnait. Il était d'une humeur bien meilleure que quiconque puisse se souvenir, même les élèves. Ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il était moins vigilant, mais ses punitions étaient considérablement en-dessous de leur habituel degré de perversité.

Enfin un colis arriva.

Contenant son excitation juste assez longtemps pour emporter la boîte délicatement enveloppée dans sa chambre, Rusard déchira l'emballage impatiemment jusqu'à ce qu'un long carton repose sur le bureau devant lui. 

Presque avec vénération, il ouvrit le couvercle pour voir la baguette posée à l'intérieur.

Et immédiatement son visage se tordit de douleur.

A la place de la baguette lisse et noire à laquelle il s'attendait, il y avait un bâton violemment coloré avec une étoile montée à l'extrémité. Rusard prit la baguette étincelante, rose vif, et la retourna dans ses mains sur toute sa longueur.

Confusion, colère et dégoût se disputaient son expression.

Sous la baguette il y avait une lettre. Rusard la saisit et commença à lire.

_Cher Argus Rusard,  
En raison d'un succès inattendu de la Baguette que vous avez choisi, notre stock est épuisé! Plutôt que de vous faire attendre, nous vous avons envoyé ce substitut en supplément afin que vous puissiez jeter des sorts le plus tôt possible.  
Dès que les stocks de la baguette que vous avez choisi seront arrivés, nous vous l'expédierons pas hibou express.  
Nous nous excusons pour le retard et les désagréments qu'il a pu causer. _

Sincèrement,

Greg A. Deferdon  
Directeur des Stocks  
Baguette Miracle S.A.  
(un service de Vitmagic)

Rusard froissa la lettre dans sa main, son autre main toujours crispée sur la baguette ridicule. En grondant sauvagement, il la jeta sur son bureau.

Aussitôt plusieurs tiroirs s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup et des feuilles s'en envolèrent.

Rusard sursauta, s'écrasant contre la porte derrière lui. Il pensa d'abord que Peeves s'était glissé dedans et l'avait attendu, mais la sale bête n'était pas immédiatement apparue pour le railler.

Peu à peu, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Rusard. Il s'appuya sur son bureau et attrapa la baguette abandonnée. Il ajusta alors son poignet dans la position correcte, comme c'était dit dans les cours de Vitmagic, et il la pointa sur les papiers éparpillés au sol.

"Wingardium Leviosa" prononça-t-il avec soin, en donnant le coup de baguette selon la manière prescrite.

Une des feuilles décolla du sol et vint planer au-dessus de son bureau.

Rusard fut si stupéfait qu'il resta bouche bée et il oublia de continuer à bouger la baguette. La feuille retomba lourdement.

Des élèves passant dans le couloir pour aller manger entendirent un bruit de crépitement dément, quelque chose comme un train rouillé allant très vite sur des rails défoncés. S'ils avaient su que c'était le rire de Rusard, ils se seraient probablement enfuis.

Dépassée l'ivresse de pouvoir lancer des feuilles et des livres à travers le bureau, les yeux de Rusard se plissèrent comme une idée s'emparait de son esprit.

"Peeves" se dit-il. Un sourire mauvais, jusque là seulement connu par les élèves attrapés après le couvre-feu, incurva ses lèvres.

Rapidement il quitta son bureau et se mit en marche dans l'école. Il ne cherchait que depuis quelques minutes quand Peeves apparut et tira un tapis de sous ses pieds.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce joujou que tu as là?" demanda-t-il en voyant la baguette brillamment étincelante dans la main de Rusard. "Tu as volé la baguette de la Marraine Fée, Rusardou filou?" dit-il en le reluquant d'un air lubrique, flottant au-dessus de lui.  
Elle va être sacrément en colère quand elle va te retrouver! Peut-être qu'elle te changera en citrouille!

"Waddiwasi" hurla Rusard en pointant la baguette sur la tête du petit humanoïde.

Aussitôt Peeves s'attrapa la tête et gémit!  
"Aïe!" cria-t-il.

"Waddiwasi!" hurla Rusard en pointant encore sa baguette.

"ARRRGHHH. ARRÊTE ÇA!" couina douloureusement Peeves. Puis il se retourna et vola plus loin.

Rusard gloussa avec ravissement et lui donna la chasse.

A travers les couloirs et les salles de classe il pourchassa Peeves, jetant le sort à chaque occasion. De temps à autres Peeves glapissait de douleur et s'attrapait le derrière quand l'un des sorts le touchait.

En fin de compte Peeves s'engouffra dans la Grande Salle, où la plupart des élèves prenaient leur petit déjeuner, et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, apparemment piégé.

Haletant avec effort, Rusard se précipita, baguette toujours brandie.

"Waddiwasi" hurla-t-il en pointant la baguette sur Peeves qui flottait en souriant près du plafond.

Rien ne se passa.

Tout autour de lui les élèves s'arrêtaient de parler et se retournaient pour regarder. La pièce fut plongée dans un silence de mort.

"Waddiwasi!" hurla-t-il à nouveau, se hissant sur la pointe des orteils et étirant la baguette aussi haut qu'il le pouvait, sa ridicule étoile rose vif brillant avec éclat.

Il ne se passait toujours rien, à part le sourire de Peeves qui s'élargissait à son maximum.

Non loin de Rusard, un élève échappa un petit rire.

Soudain la pièce fut remplie des grands éclats de rire de centaines d'élèves devant le spectacle grotesque de Rusard debout au milieu des tables avec une baguette de marraine fée pointée haut en l'air.

Rusard tourna les talons et s'enfuit de la pièce, Peeves lancé à sa poursuite et commençant à le bombarder de nourriture chipée sur une table. Il se passa des jours avant que Rusard ne recommence à marcher dans les couloirs en pleine journée, et des semaines avant qu'il ne regagne la crainte des élèves.

Derrière un tableau représentant un somptueux dîner, deux rouquins observaient la scène à travers un judas déguisé en pomme.

"Ça s'est plutôt bien passé, je trouve", dit Fred.

"En effet frérot, mais je suis surpris que Peeves se soit si bien débrouillé pour réussir le coup du Leviosa." répondit George en souriant.

"Oui, normalement il a la puissance de concentration d'un moustique, mais il était plutôt motivé je crois."

C'est alors qu'à l'improviste, derrière eux, deux mains finement manucurées et très féminines attrapèrent leurs épaules et une voix sévère dit: "Je pense que vous deux feriez mieux de me suivre."

Quelques jours plus tard Fred et George étaient à genoux, encore une fois à récurer le sol de la Grande Salle sans rien d'autre qu'une paire de vieilles brosses usées.

Ce n'est pas que je conteste la punition, dit George, mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne nous fasse pas rendre l'argent.

Son frère grogna son approbation, et ils retournèrent à leur récurage.

**Fin**


End file.
